


Well Planned

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine planning the perfect revenge after Sam fingers you in front of Dean.<br/>Part 2 of Challenge Accepted, Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Planned

My revenge was well planned. It had taken a few days to get the details worked out but I knew what I was going to do. My revenge was going to be a slow burn, something to make him _really_ feel it. In the meantime, it had taken three days for me to be able to look Dean in the eyes again, which Sam found all too funny, so I had lost any feeling for mercy.  
It started with innocent things, perfectly placed touches on his thigh while we sat in the library doing research or brushing my breasts against him as I passed by him in the kitchen. Whispering in his ear, which Sam loved. I knew that it turned him on and that it was a sure fire way to get him started. It was innocent things like his coffee was ready to naughty things; like how much I wanted to suck his cock right there during dinner, which made his cheeks burn a cherry red color.

A few days later, I jumped into the shower with him. I stood facing him as the light mist of water splashed over his shoulder on to me, I grinned up at him, leaned up on my tip toes to kiss his lips. He accommodated for me in the small space and even washed my hair as I soaped up my breasts and belly.

“I know what you’re doing… I’m smarter than you think little one.” Sam said sounding a little annoyed.

“I’m showering, Sam.” I said as I bent forward to wash my legs, making sure purposely to push my ass against his cock, “Trying to conserve water and babe, we are in a hurry.”

“Don’t try to con a con man… this game is gonna get you in trouble.” Sam’s voice was a dark and inviting warning that turned my belly into a tight knot.

“Okay, Sammy.” I stood up and turned to face him, “I’m sorry you think I am being bad.”

I leaned up and kissed his lips as I took the bar of soap from his hand and worked up a good lather then grabbed his cock, half hard then soaping him up. I listened to his breath hitch as his arm extended to the shower wall. His half hard cock swelling with blood and becoming rock hard as I stroked him a little faster. He groaned, moaned and cussed as I stroked him and kissed along his chest. 

“I fucking love you.” He moaned and stroked my back with the palm of his hand, “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Do you like that, daddy?” I whispered as I stared up at his face.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice interrupted the moment like a perfectly timed guillotine that I needed to end it, “Come on, dude we gotta go.”

Sam inhaled hard and looked down at me. He let out a low in his throat growl as I let go of his cock.

“Bullshit.” He muttered and turned the water off after rinsing his body.

A day later Sam as making phone calls to other hunters to get information on the case that Dean and he were working. He was getting frustrated at the lack of anything useful, he was sitting in the rounded wooden chair with his legs spread wide and his elbow propped up on the arm with the phone to his ear.

“Hey, we’ve never really seen anything like this, Rog.” Sam said with a slow smile as I came into the room with a cup of coffee. I placed it down beside him and kissed his lips. My head was telling me a million ways how this was a bad idea but I was determined to get back at him.

In a brave or stupid move, I dropped to my knees between his legs. I stared up at his face as I quickly unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. I pulled him out of his boxers.

His green eyes were wide with disbelief as I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock and carefully sucked. Sam hissed and raked his teeth over his lips as I lowered down further. 

“No. No I’m… I’m good man.” Sam managed out as his voice wavered and he cleared his throat. I still worked on him; I sucked his cock like it was my job. Licking up the shaft and swirling my tongue around the head of his cock as my hand slowly and gently massages his balls, rolling them in my palm. I could hear him fighting to keep his moan inside as I pushed my head lower on him, swallowing down as much of his cock as I could before coming back up for air.

“Oh fuck… No ‘m here, Rog.” Sam said like it was painful. 

His hand curled in my hair and pushed my head down a little as his pushed his hips up. It was my cue to stop but I kept going, bobbing my head the length of him as he groaned.  
I slowly pulled off him, hearing his whine a little as I dragged my tongue over the head of his cock. I sat back and wiped my mouth from saliva and a trace of pre-come. I crawled up his body and kissed his lips. I stroked his face and smiled.

“Don’t work too hard, lover.” I whispered in his ear and skipped out of the room, hearing him call my name and cuss loudly.

That night, I went to bed before him. I pretended to be asleep by time he crawled into the sheets. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck as he grinded his hips against me.

“I think you owe me, little one.” He whispered and waited. I did nothing even thought everything in my wanted to crawl on top of him and ride him until I came. But I didn’t, I laid still and listened to him groan then the sound of him jerking off filled the room.

The next night, Dean had gone out to sow his wild oats at a local dive at my insistence. Sam made dinner and I picked out the movie to watch. That night was going to be the finale, the big tease that would be the hottest thing ever or get me fucked so hard I walked funny the next day.

I was leaning against Sam with a blanket over our legs. My body was buzzing with excitement. 

I turned to face him and kissed him carefully. He kissed back a little rougher than I expected. He was usually tender when he kissed me but I knew that he was so frustrated he couldn’t help it. I straddled his lap and touched his face softly with my fingertips as I kissed him. 

It didn’t take long for things to heat up; Sam had pushed me backward on the couch and covered my body with his own.

“Let’s go to bed.” Sam purred before he kissed my neck.

I nodded with a huge smile; he backed off me and stood up. He lifted me into his arms and carried me bridal style. He packed me down the hall and into our room where he dropped me on the bed then stood over me before kissing me.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” I beamed up at him with a huge sweet smile.

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled and wiped his lips.

“Let me go get it… you stay here and get comfortable.” I moved off the bed and towards the door.

“You’re actually gonna come back, right?” Sam asked sounding a little uncertain of my motives.

“I promise, Sammy I am coming back.” I smiled. I came back and kissed his lips. His hands curled around my hips then cupped my ass.

“You better.” He growled. 

I pulled my hair down from the messy bun that was on top of my head. I applied a little makeup, mascara and lipstick. I slipped into a satin and lace black baby doll that tied in the back but stayed open, showing my bare ass. I dusted a little honey dust on my skin then did a final check. 

I looked good. Really good. I smiled and checked the hall before slipping into the hall then back into Sam’s room. 

Sam was stretched out on the bed in his boxers. His legs were crossed casually as he fluffed the pillow bedside him. He glanced up and stopped what he was doing. He stared at me and whistled.

His eyes went wide as he grinned at me. 

“I wanted to treat you for me being so bad to you.” I smiled as spoke in a low sexy voice.

“I can see that… you should come here and let me see you.” He said awkwardly as he patted the bed. He was a little flustered and it was super cute.

What Sam didn’t know was that I had stashed a pair of handcuffs in the nightstand and was going to use them on him. The key was tape just under the lip of the nightstand, it was hidden in plain sight and I knew he wouldn’t see it right away.

I slowly crawled into his lap and kissed his lips. He stroked my neck as he kissed me deeper. I rolled my hips against him and listened to him groan. Sam ran his hand down my back and cupped my ass then pulled me tighter into him.

His hands wandered my skin like an overeager teenage boy. He placed needy sloppy kisses on my neck and chest. He pulled at the bow in the back. He kissed my breasts as the material fell to my middle. 

I reached out for the nightstand and pulled the cuffs out. 

I grabbed his wrist and clipped the cuff to him then to the headboard. 

“What are you doing?” Sam snapped at me and looked a little desperate. 

“Remember when you fingered me in the living room with your brother?” I asked him as I kissed his neck. 

“Yeah.” Sam said breathlessly as he pulled his wrist that was bound to the headboard.

“This is my payback, baby.” I whispered and kissed his lips. I kissed down his throat and chest as I raked my nails down his neck.

“When I get out of this… you’re gonna regret this, little girl.” Sam growled.

“I’m shaking in my boots, daddy.” I purred in his ear as my fingers pulled his boxers down. I kissed down his belly and stopped for a moment. I glanced up and saw eager eyes  
watching me. I took him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the head and slowly lowered down his cock. He hissed and groaned as he pulled at my hair. 

I worked his balls as I sucked his cock but stopped before he could get remotely close to coming. He was breathing hard and groaned.

“This is fucked up.” He growled at me as his hand pushed my head to his lips. I kissed his lips as I shimmied up his lap. 

“Oh poor little Sam.” I mocked him as I grinded against him, feeling how excited I actually was brewing in my stomach. His free hand loosened from my head and pulled my panties to the side. His fingers explored between the soft folds until he found was he was looking for. 

As his fingers brushed my clit, I moaned out and lifted my hips off him. He was playing dirty just like I wanted him too. I grinded against his palm as I kissed him roughly. I moved my mouth from his lips to the side of his neck. I peppered his skin with kisses and bites that made him groan louder.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” I whispered in his ear.

“Please.” Sam pleaded with the fire dying in his voice as I moaned. 

With a free hand, I gripped his cock and slowly eased down on him. He moaned out and dropped his head back.

“Fuck, baby!” Sam’s free hand gripped my hip.

I slowly rode him, using a hand on the headboard and one on his chest. He stared up at me with hungry eyes that never broke from mine. I watched as he chewed his lip and tried to keep his cool but each little moan or groan he made, his cool was breaking down.

“I love you.” Sam growled as he gripped my hip harder and tried to pick up the pace. 

“I love you too.” I moaned out as my head fell back, I let myself fall into the moment even though I knew what I was going to be doing to him.

I gripped his shoulder as the knot in my stomach tightened. I bounced faster on his dick, pushing my body into overdrive to get myself off. I needed to come. Sam’s hips were pushing back into mine, matching my pace. Each thrust was making my body start to shake, the pressure and the knot in my belly growing tighter.

“Slow down, little one.” Sam growled as he stroked my back and tried to push me into him. 

“No.” I moaned and dug my nails into his skin.

“Fuck.” Sam spat out as his hips bucked up into me, he grunted and shifted his weight under me. His cock hit deeper inside of me, I nearly fell to the side but gripped onto him. I was there, a few more thrusts and I was there.

“Fuck, daddy! Please!” I whined out, struggling to keep my pace.

“I’m close… don’t stop!” Sam moaned as he thrusted faster. I had to stop. 

I let go of his skin and gripped the headboard. I pulled myself off his cock and slid to the mattress beside him. I hated myself for stopping, my legs were shaking and I was out of breath. I could feel my skin was sweaty. 

“No. Baby, please.” Sam begged as he leaned across to kiss me.

I tied the back of the baby doll as I gathered my breath.

“If you can get free… I’m all yours baby.” I said with a trace of mockery.

“You bitch.” Sam hissed as he glared at me.

“Oh foul mouth. That’s not how you get free… better find that key.” I smiled.

“You better hope I don’t!” Sam hissed again as he slammed the handcuff against the wood.

“Maybe I can get Dean to come home and show me how a lady gets treated.” I smirked and ran fingers across my chest.

“You’ll have to find a lady for him to show you with.” Sam growled as he reached across and fumbled in the nightstand for the key.

“That was rude, daddy…” I pouted, “You’re getting warmer.”

“Your ass is gonna get warmer.” Sam snapped as he pulled the drawer out and dumped the contents on the bed between his legs. His cock hung heavy between his legs, it was a painfully hard and the head was a deep red color.

“If you can find the key.” I grinned as I sat on the desk across from him, making sure to give him a good view of what he couldn’t have.

“You’re very cold. Almost freezing.” I said sounding disinterested but I was totally invested.

Sam went back to the nightstand. He lifted the alarm clock.

“Warm.”

Then moved towards the lamp that was sitting practically on top of the place where I taped the key.

“You’re so hot.” I moaned out.

Sam lifted the lamp and examined the shade and the base but not finding the key. I bit my lip as he glanced at me. His eyes lit up and his hand went for the key.  
I waited as he removed the tape, he moved the key to the cuff and I heard it click from his wrist. But he didn’t get up. Instead, he removed the cuff from the bed. His head jerked to me.

“You better run.” Sam’s voice was all the warning I needed as I jumped from the desk and bolted out the door. I let out a laugh as I skidded into the next hallway, I could hear Sam coming for me and I knew that I was in trouble.


End file.
